Pastry Peaks
| difficulty = Hard - Very Hard }} Story Mr. Yeti was baking a three-layered cake for Allen but it was burned so Tiffi uses a paintbrush to get rid of the burned, cumbly mess. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Despite having two back-to-back very easy levels, and , anomalous in a high episode, Pastry Peaks is still a hard - very hard episode. It contains three very hard levels: , , and , and two extremely hard levels: and . Owing to some easy levels, this is much easier than the previous episode, Dainty Dunes. Gallery Story= EP145 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2151 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2151 - |link=Level 2151 Level 2152 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2152 - |link=Level 2152 Level 2153 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2153 - |link=Level 2153 Level 2154 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2154 - |link=Level 2154 Level 2155 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2155 - |link=Level 2155 Level 2156 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2156 - |link=Level 2156 Level 2157 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2157 - |link=Level 2157 Level 2158 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2158 - |link=Level 2158 Level 2159 Reality before.png|Level 2159 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 2159 Level 2159 Reality after.png|Level 2159 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 2159 Level 2160 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2160 - |link=Level 2160 Level 2161 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2161 - |link=Level 2161 Level 2162 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2162 - |link=Level 2162 Level 2163 Reality 5th Version.png|Level 2163 - |link=Level 2163 Level 2164 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2164 - |link=Level 2164 Level 2165 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2165 - |link=Level 2165 |-| Champion title= Burning Baker.png|Champion title|link=Burning Baker Episode 145 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 145 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Pastrypeaks.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 147.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is one of the episodes where moves level is the most common level type. *This is one of the episodes to end with a moves level. *This episode shares its first word with Pastry Planets and Pastry Palace. *This episode was used to contain the 90th mixed level, 2159, however, this level had the wrong level type icon. Sometime later, the level type error has been fixed. *This episode used to have the most number of 50-move levels. *This episode used to have the most number of levels with a set of target scores for one, two, and three stars, which was 10,000, 20,000, and 30,000, respectively. After the recent buff, all target scores were changed, mostly increased. *This is the fourth episode to have more ingredient levels than jelly levels, the first being Bubblegum Bridge, second being Toffee Tower, and third being Shaky Shire. *Before the buffs, this used to be a somewhat easy episode. *Owing to several redesigns, this is the first episode since Radiant Resort to have a difficulty below extremely hard. *It's the first episode where the pathway wasn't revealed prior to the episode's release. *This is the first episode with 6 moves levels in a row, beating Candy Town with 5. *This episode takes place near Chocolate Mountains and has the same character. *Like Truffle Terrace or Funky Farm, levels in this episode rate all difficulties, except nearly impossible, variable and none. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Episodes with Mr. Yeti Category:Mountain-themed episodes Category:Cooking-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)